Hate That I Love You
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Huddy Songfic...WOO! Song by Rhianna and Ne-Yo. A mixture of House and Cuddy POV, but it says in italics whose POV it is.


Hate That I Love You

Huddy Songfic...WOO! Song by Rhianna and Ne-Yo. A mixture of House and Cuddy POV, but it says in italics whose POV it is.

_**That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while **_

_(Cuddy POV)_

I can't explain how much my heart craves you, how it yearns to be close to yours.

My heart breaks into a tiny million pieces, only to be rebuilt and destroyed again by you.

I really can't stand you House, you drive me insane, you anger me beyond all reasoning, you are so infuriating and frustrating. It annoys me so much that no matter how farfetched your ideas are, they're usually right.

But even when you're making me angry, you still find a way to make me smile, and then my heart starts to heal.

Until the next time._****_

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

_(House POV)_

You won't let me like you, let alone more.

But that doesn't stop me.

I'll always love you.

You let me down, you deflate me when I think I have a chance.

Whenever I'm being meaningful, you get pissed off, suspecting an ulterior motive. Most of the time there isn't one, but you always suspect.

Then you kiss me, like when you lashed out at me after Joy, or smile at me like you always do, and then my mind conveniently forgets why I was ever mad at you.

It becomes a blank; cannot remember anything at all.

_**  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong**_

_(Cuddy POV)_

You know all the tricks to keep my temper level with you.

It's wrong how you use them all the time, but sometimes even they don't work, because you infuriate me so much.

I really hate that about you, you can worm your way out of almost everything._****_

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
_(House POV)_

I hate how you give me those little touches.

They look completely innocent, but are deciphered into a whole new meaning, secret between me and you.

When you do that, not only does my mind go blank, but I'm calmed, like you reached out to me and tamed me temporarily.

I hate that I feel this way, because of what it reduces me to.

It clouds my mind and judgement, and without that I'm nothing.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)  
**__(Cuddy POV)_

I am ashamed of myself, for being as weak as to need you.

I resent myself for feeling this way in the first place.

My mind tells me to let you go, but my heart overrides it.

And I hate it when that happens.

Everything about this situation I hate!

_**  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
**__(House POV)_

Even at the best of times, I don't laugh.

But when I do, it's something to do with you.

It's a concept I just can't grasp.

_**  
Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right  
**__(Cuddy POV)_

It's totally unfair how you prey on the fact that I feel this way.

You mock how I feel, you use it to get what you want from me then you drop me.

It's not fair and it's not right!

_**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
**__(House POV)_

I'm the jerk in this relationship, but I hate that I have these feelings for you, this attraction that's so strong.

I'm a strong man, I shouldn't need a woman to survive as much as I need you.

I should let you go and let you move on, but I can't.

_**  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
**_Maybe one day we'll get over this, maybe one day we'll move on from this.

Perhaps the kisses we share won't drown us in resent of what we can't have.

It's likely that this won't happen, so for now we carry on, knowing we're chained together for life.

_**  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...**_

As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you  
And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo! 

_(House POV)_

As much as I love Lisa with all my heart, I can't help but hate myself for doing this to her, for making her fall in love with me.

We're bound together, with no possibility to break free.

And that's what I hate the most, what hurts the most.

_**  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so  
**__(Cuddy POV)_

_It's not right, and it's not fair, but it's definitely real._

_We won't wake up from the nightmare, this hell on earth._

_This hell of tiptoeing around each other, walking on eggshells whilst secretly praying for a miracle._

_But we can't let go, can we?_

_**And I hate that I love you so... soo...**_

We accept that this probably won't go anywhere, but that doesn't stop either of us dreaming and hoping, and praying for love with each other.


End file.
